memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Planets
Is this a list of all planets, or just the planets that aren't covered by one of the "territories" lists? -- EtaPiscium 01:20, 22 Oct 2004 (CEST) :A list of all planets. -- Cid Highwind 15:32, 2005 Jan 1 (CET) What's a planet? What's considered a planet for the purposes of this page? Are planetoids, such as Alpha 441 or Azati Prime (planetoid)? And what about moons, such as Jeraddo? --Steve 23:32, 21 Nov 2004 (CET) :The article about planets defines a planet as "a celestial body that orbits a star". Moons shouldn't be listed here, planetoids probably should have their own list as well? -- Cid Highwind 15:32, 2005 Jan 1 (CET) ::Strictly speaking, how many questionable objects do we have, anyway? It's usually pretty clear in Star Trek if something is a planet or an asteroid. A moon is definitely not a planet. The only questionable objects are the real planetoids like Pluto and Quaoar. -- Harry 15:41, 1 Jan 2005 (CET) :::Babel and Rura Penthe are described as planetoid or asteroid in their respective articles, for example. There may be some more. I suggest moving those to List of moons and List of asteroids and planetoids immediately (for the moment) - in the near future, we will be categorizing all planets on this list, and I don't think we want to continue with these erroneous categorization... :) -- Cid Highwind 15:55, 2005 Jan 1 (CET) Category:Planets As one of our first "list categories", Category:Planets has been accepted by the community. This means that this category should be added to every "planet article" (add Category:Planets at the end), starting with all articles on this list. To avoid confusion and errors, let's follow this informal procedure: #Pick one of the existing subsections ('0-9', 'A', ..., 'Z') #Add this subsection and your name to the list below (example is shown) #To each existing article in that subsection, add Category:Planets unless... #...unless it is described as an asteroid, planetoid, moon or other "non-planet" in the article. In these cases, please move it to the appropriate list as discussed above #Mark that subsection as Done in the list below Attention: For proper sorting, a sort key should be used for planet names including roman numerals. Use a double-digit instead of the roman numeral; for example, use Rigel 07 for Rigel VII. Please don't remove any entries (except "non-planets") from the list at this point. -- Cid Highwind 00:30, 2005 Jan 2 (CET) Categorized subsections *A: Done. -- Steve (Excluded Alpha 441, Colony Alpha 5, and Arawath) *B: Done -- Harry (excluding Babel) *C: Done -- Harry *D: Done -- Harry *E: Doné. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel *F: Done. -- EtaPiscium (Excluded Free Haven as it is not necessarily the name of the planet) *G: Done. -- EtaPiscium *H: Done. -- EtaPiscium (Excluded H'atoria and Holberg 917G) *I: Done. -- EtaPiscium (Excluded Ingraham B: entry said it was a star) The entry was wrong; fixed it (Harry) *J: '''Done'. -- Steve *K: Done. -- EtaPiscium *L: Done. -- EtaPiscium *M: Done. -- EtaPiscium *N: Done. -- Cid Highwind (Excluded New Bajor - is a colony) *O: Done. -- EtaPiscium *P: Done. -- EtaPiscium *Q: Done. -- EtaPiscium *R: Done. -- EtaPiscium (Excluded Rura Penthe) *S: Done. -- EtaPiscium *T: Done. -- EtaPiscium (Excluded Ty'Gokor) *U: Done. -- EtaPiscium *V: Done. -- Cid Highwind *W: No existing articles listed. Cid Highwind *X: Done. -- Cid Highwind *Y: Done. -- Cid Highwind *Z: Done. -- Cid Highwind :Note regarding exclusions listed above: Most have been listed elsewhere, only Arawath and H'atoria remain. -- Cid Highwind 12:46, 2005 Jan 3 (CET) ::Do we have a place to list these two? As far as I know, there's no list of Klingon or Cardassian colonies. -- Steve 05:03, 4 Jan 2005 (CET) :::That's because there's only maybe two of each. They should be put on an overall List of colonies page. -- EtaPiscium 07:07, 4 Jan 2005 (CET) ::::Exactly. I will list those two there now, feel free to add to that list as well. -- Cid Highwind 11:40, 2005 Jan 4 (CET) Discussion Why exclude Holberg 917G? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :It was called a planetoid in the St Encyclopedia. I don't know what the dialogue says. -- EtaPiscium 04:02, 2 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I just checked a transcript, it's apparently called "planet" or "small planet" several times, never "planetoid". What do you think - probably another error in the encyclopedia? -- Cid Highwind 12:44, 2005 Jan 2 (CET) :::OK, I'll go ahead and categorize it then 'cause I'm inclined to believe dialogue more than the Encyclopedia. -- EtaPiscium 21:39, 2 Jan 2005 (CET) Thanks, everyone... Great work! There will still be some uncategorized articles on the sub-lists and elsewhere, but a major part of the work has been done. Now - What should we do with this list? I already started a discussion on Talk:List of sectors, please contribute there... -- Cid Highwind 12:35, 2005 Jan 3 (CET) :This article has been moved, all existing articles on the list have been removed. Feel free to add more unwritten articles. -- Cid Highwind 11:38, 2005 Jan 4 (CET) Since when? Since when do we not have external links to "articles we're supposed to cover"? If an external site has information that adds to or expounds on what we have here, then it's valid. If it's simply that we've already got an article here, then we may as well remove 90% of the external links on the existing pages. I heartily disagree with that stance. -- Renegade54 20:20, 1 June 2006 (UTC)